


Story for Centi

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post Monster Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Steven visits the Centipeetles often.





	

Steven visited Centipeedle and her crew often.

It took a few trips for her crew to warm up. She always made an immediate beeline for him, though, so it was easy to tell which one she was- especially when he pinned a few green bows into her hair.

(They were a little acid melted the next time he came, but if he tried to touch them she snarled, so she definitely liked them in. She didn't mind when he combed and braided her hair, and as soon as he was finished the rest of the crew crowded around to have their turn. Pearl would have had a heart attack if she could have when she found him buried under them all, but for the fact that he was giggling.)

He fell asleep curled in the middle of the pile of the Nephrites, as Pearl told Steven she'd written was her name, more than once. By the fourth visit, they'd all practically adopted him as their own- Pearl theorized that since Centipeedle had had children when she was at full-size, it was some sort of mothering instinct. Whatever it was, Steven took full advantage.

"So, the momma bear said, someone's been sleeping in my bed! And the baby bear said, someone's in my bed right now, and there was Goldilocks!"

There was a mini chorus of hisses and gurgles, and Centipeedle crawled into Steven's lap, thin legs poking his thicker ones. Acid drool leaked from between her teeth.

"Simmer down, there." Garnet said

"I know, it's exciting, but remember, last time you melted the pages before I got to the ending." Steven reminded her, gently poking his finger against her nose. She sneezed at him in response but closed her mouth.

"That's better." Steven said, scratching her nose and getting a contented gurgling purr. "Goldilocks was fast asleep, and Poppa Bear shook the bed to wake her up."

The one Steven had dubbed 'Baby' due to it being the shortest curled up into a ball, whining.

"Aw, don't worry, she makes it out okay!"

"Steven, don't spoil the ending!" Pearl said, kneeling next to one with several braids in her hair She was as far as possible from any of them while still being in the story circle.

"Anyways, Goldilocks woke up, and saw the three bears, and then she jumped out the window and ran off into the forest, and the bears never saw her again. She promised her mother that she'd never wander off anymore. The end,"

Centipeedle nudged her nose up against Steven's chin, and he laughed, scratching under her chin.

"Yeah, I kinda like that story too."

Amethyst rolled over. "Okay, got anything else, Stevo?"

"Well, I have Red Riding Hood, a jump rope, and a basketball."

"Ooh, toss me that!"

Steven did, but halfway it was intercepted by Baby, who held it in her jaws just tight enough to not pop it.

"We'll have to bring more next time," Pearl noted, pulling a notepad out of her gem to write it down.

"Well, it's just nice being here." Steven nuzzled his nose against Centipeedle's. "Isn't that right, Centi?"

She let out a happy stream of clicks in affirmative reply.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request on my SU blog for 'something with Centipeetle' and I've been wanting to write this since the episode came out. Comments super appreciated!


End file.
